Thousand years, Safe and Sound
by Jady Cahill
Summary: Minha primeira song fic.  Song fic dupla


**Song fic dupla:**

**Thousand Years:** Primeira e Terceira parte

**Safe and Sound:** Segunda parte.

(Se possível escutar as duas musicas enquanto lê a fic ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Thousand yearsSafe and Sound**

Hope Cahill sentiu como o seu coração tivesse diminuído ao tamanho de um caroço de azeitona ao ter de deixar seus filhos desprotegidos e voltar para a casa em chamas. Ela olhou hesitante por cima do ombro; a garotinha de cabelos ruivos e pijama de canguru segurando seu pequeno irmão adormecido enquanto lagrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

E se fosse melhor Hope voltar e cuidar do filhos? E se alguém os machucasse? Esses pensamentos a perturbavam, mas ela tinha de ajudar o marido. Hope sabia que a pequena reunião Cahill minutos mais cedo era o menor dos problemas.

Ela entrou na casa em chamas. O teto estava ameaçando cair a qualquer minuto. Ela tinha de ser o mais rápida possível, mas antes de seguir se enrolou ao cobertor que havia apanhado da cama de Amy. _**(N/A: Para quem não sabe o cobertor é um isolante térmico por isso as chamas não conseguem queimar as partes cobertas por ele. Créditos: Minha professora de física xD).**_

Hope subiu as escadas e seguiu pelo grande corredor a procura do marido.

"Onde eles estão?" Rugiu uma voz masculina que Hope não reconheceu ser de nenhum Cahill.

Ela estremeceu de medo. _Eles já estão aqui,_ pensou paralisada. Hope nunca fora de sentir medo, ela era sempre tão corajosa quanto à mãe, menos quando o assunto era _eles._

Gritos agonizantes vieram do local para onde Hope estivera indo. Gritos de Arthur. Hope rapidamente saiu de seu estado de transe e correu até o seu marido.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

One step closer

Um passo mais perto. Hope estava quase chegando. Ela ouvia a voz _deles_ se aproximando, mas isso pouco importava, ela tinha de proteger seu amado. Porem Hope foi interrompida, e como se estivesse sendo abraçada por traz ela foi puxada para dentro de um cômodo que ela não conseguiu identificar com todo aquele frenesi.

Ela tentou se debater e gritar, mas a pessoa que a impedira estava lhe segurando de uma maneira impossível de fugir e tapando a sua boca.

Hope cravou os dentes na mão da pessoa e ela recuou, mas antes que Hope pudesse fugir ela olhou para a pessoa, mesmo com o rosto contorcido em dor, Hope sempre o reconhecia. Era Arthur.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Hope se jogou em cima do marido e o abraçando com toda a força possível, os dois cairam no chão. Hope soluçava ao seu ombro e ele afagava as costas dela.

"Está tudo bem, eles não vão nos encontrar aqui" Ele sussurrou com a voz tranqüilizadora.

"Mas a Amy e o Dan, amor, eu os deixei!" Hope soluçava cada vez mais alto, se ela continuasse desse jeito seus soluços iriam os entregar a qualquer minuto.

Arthur puxou o rosto de Hope para poder lhe olhar nos olhos. Mesmo com os olhos encharcados pelas lagrimas, que pareciam ser ácidas pelo vermelhão de seus olhos, Hope era linda. Uma beleza pura, assim como a de um anjo.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

Ele acariciou o rosto da amada, que comparado as suas mãos era pequeno.

"Eu amo você, e vou amar pelo resto de minha vida, e por, seja lá, o que vier depois dela" Sussurrou ele e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios, que mais pareciam pequenas pétalas de rosa.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

* * *

><p><strong> 2ª Parte<strong>

Arthur se separou do beijo, o beijo de despedida, e se levantou.

"Quando eu sair tranque a porta e espere até eles irem embora. Caso o fogo chegue até aqui, você sabe onde fica a saída de emergência" Sussurrou ele apontando para a janela do lavabo.

" Não!" sussurrou Hope quase gritando de angustia. Ela se levantou rapidamente e abraçou o marido novamente. "Não me deixe aqui sozinha"

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

"Vai ficar tudo bem, é a mim que eles querem, quando eles verem que eu não vou contar nada eles vão... me libertar" Prometeu ele. "Pense na Amy e no Dan!" sussurrou tentando ser mais convincente, "Eles precisam de uma mãe."

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

Everything's on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold onto this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<br>Gone

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

"Vocês ficaram são e salvos, apenas fique aqui!" Disse Arthur saindo por uma fresta da porta.

Hope ficou perdida, sem saber o que fazer apenas tomada pelo medo. A luz da lua iluminava o seu rosto pela pequena janelinha: A sua saída de emergência.

Mas Hope Cahill nunca deixaria sua família ir em direção a morte. Não importa de quantos graus, ela era sobrinha neta de Madelaine Cahill, e Madelaine Cahill nunca deixaria a sua família.

Hope saiu correndo pela porta, mas não foi muito longe. A mira perfeita de sua querida "prima" Isabel lhe trouxera seu ultimo suspiro.

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>3ª Parte<strong>

"Vocês perderam," Arthur falou presunçoso ao Vesper 1 " a essa hora, Hope e as crianças já estão longe e salvas!"

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, priminho" Falou uma voz sedosa às costas de Arthur. Ele se virou rapidamente e se deparou com Isabel acariciando o seu revolver.

" O que você fez, Morticia?" Rosnou ele indo para cima da mulher. Mas ela desviou e apontou a arma para ele hesitante.

"Nunca mais me chame de Morticia! Nós não somos mais crianças, Arthur!" Gritou ela, descontrolada. "Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que arcar com as suas responsabilidades e agora não tem mais ninguém para lhe impedir, todos estão mortos!"

"NÃO!" Gritou ele mais alto. "Vocês estão me enganando. Eu sei que a Hope não morreu, e vocês não vão encontrar- Mas Arthur foi interrompido pelo dardo tranqüilizante de seu pai, o Vesper 1.

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<strong>_

"Eu vou encontrá-la" Sussurrou Arthur inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nem preciso dizer o que isso ficou né? Cara eu sou tão clichê que até no fim de todas as minhas fics eu digo que ficou clichê! Vou começar a falar que ficou clichê em alemão! ^^<strong>

_**Das war sehr Klischee! **_

**Okay, isso ficou muito (aquilo com c) e dramático ¬¬' Odiei! Mas fazer o que, as dorgas da madrugada estão no meu sangue :B kkkkkkk' jura, hoje eu to é com a dorga de sono, mas eu comecei essa fic e terminei. (Já são 3:21 da manha só para constatar). **

**Então meus lindos chiuauas, me mandem clichês? Ops, Reviews? :3 É de graça e pode acreditar que vocês me fazem muito feliz mesmo dizendo se ta Clichê, por que eu sei que ta!(assim como eu sei que to sendo chata) Mas só de saber que alguém terminou de ler eu fico feliz :D **

**Beijo com gosto dos burritos do tio Alistair /o/ \o\**

**(Ah e desculpa se tiver alguns erros eu to quase dormindo aqui)**


End file.
